Incubus Threads
by Dekiru-chan
Summary: Relena accuses Duo of murdering Heero, when Trowa reveals his worry that a rebel conspiracy is present.... with a disturbingtheory.
1. Incubus Threads

__

The Dream Weaver

The First Thread

by: Dekiru-chan

__

Like a melodious rhapsody, the tune thrilled sweetly in his ear. Outside, a sparrow chirped sweetly greeting the morning sun that adorned its golden feathers. The blinds snapped up and the moist, ebony eyes turned innocently towards a disgruntled and sleepy figure.

**BOOM!**

Duo woke up, thrashing about and entangling himself in his sheets as the sudden noise shook the house.

"AGH!" The scream reverberated in the halls of Relena's palace as she hollered to the highest decibel she could. 

Trowa leaped into the 'Queen of the World's' room, his hair comically splayed in every direction. One emerald eye darted back and forth as he searched for the 'intruder'.

Quatre stumbled into the pink plastered room and stuttered. "M-miss Relena! What's wrong?!" Before she could reply, a whirlwind tore into the room.

Duo clutched a large hairbrush and scampered into the room, brandishing it wildly. His hair whirled around his face like a skirt. "Die!" He halted in the middle of the room and waved the brush in a confused manner.

Relena sat up right in her bed, her sheets clutched around her like it was armor. She gazed wide eyed at the three boys that flew into her room.

Suddenly she drew back in disgust and backed away from Duo until she had the reassuring comfort of the wall. "You! You killed him! Y-you... you monster!"

Quatre and Trowa sweatdropped as Relena dropped from the side of the bed to the ground and started sobbing. The kindly Arabian knelt by the girl and touched her cautiously on the shoulder. "Umm... Relena-sama... Daijobu?"

Her body shook uncontrollably with her tears flowing openly from her eyes as she looked up. "No!" She screamed with such vehemence that it was frightening. The emotional girl regained her composure and shrieked again. "He did it!"

Trowa frowned. "What did Duo do?" Relena buried her head in her hands again, as Quatre dodged the hair that whipped out for his face. Trowa shot a glance at the braided pilot who shrugged and frowned. The pacifist then raised her head with slow deliberation and stared right into Trowa's intense jade eyes. 

"He killed.... " A bewildered Duo, Quatre, and Trowa listened with bated breath as Relena gulped precious air and continued. "... Heero."

* * * ~ * ~ * * *

Duo was the first to break the silence with laughter. Quatre frowned and Trowa scowled at the tear-stained face of Relena as she spread her hands in the gesture of innocence. "It's true!"

Quatre rolled his eyes and sighed towards the ceiling as he replied patiently. "Miss Relena, Heero is downstairs working on his Gundam. I saw him leave early in the morning." Relena looked dubious. Quatre sighed and reassurred the 'Queen of the World' once again. "I doubt that any mortal could manage to kill Heero... especially Duo."

Duo raised and eyebrow and opened his mouth to protest, but closed it immediately and grinned. "That must have been some dream." Trowa gave a rare chuckle and shook his head. He headed out, still smiling. Duo followed him, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. Quatre nodded courteously at the perplexed girl and also walked out into the hallway. 

When he was certain he was out of hearing range, he couldn't help but chuckle. He caught up with Trowa and Duo who were doubled up with silent laughter. 

Duo managed to choke out some incoherent words as he cracked up. "Did... you.... see.... her expression.... when... she....she...saw... me?! She was.... like.... You evil... monster.... he did it!.... "

Trowa smirked and shook his head once again. Quatre frowned. "Maybe she's right... Maybe Heero is ...." He hesitated on the last word, afraid to say it. 

"Dead?" A deep monotone voice interrupted the gentle pilot. All three whirled around to see the familiar green tank top and black spandex shorts. 

Trowa raised his eyebrows and looked down at the spluttering Quatre. "Well... here he is. Fine and well." He gestured towards Relena's room with a languid motion. "You better go in there and tell her you're alive."

Heero nodded, unperturbed. "Bad dreams again ne?" 

"Hai."

"Hn."

Duo watched the Japanese boy enter Relena's room and winced at the squeal of joy and relief that jarred his mind. He turned to Trowa. "Again? This happened before?"

"Its been occurring for quite a long time actually."

"Stress?"

Trowa looked away and contemplated for a while, then shook his head. "This may sound crazy... but Heero, Wufei, and I have a theory that some rebels are tampering with Relena's mind in some way."

Quatre stood there in uncertain silence as Duo snorted and tossed his braid so it fell neatly on his back. "So... what you're saying is: Some psychic weirdo is messing with Relena's mind?" 

"Bingo."

* * * ~ * ~ * * *

Owari... for now ^.~

Dekiru-chan: Anou... Disturbing ne? What's even more frightening was the fact I was listening to this adorable Digi Charat song while I wrote this. o.O;;; Is this good? READ and REVIEW... kudasai. ^.~ Here's a preview of the next part.

__

Preview of Dream Weaver:

~ Duo never took his eyes off of him, even when he sat next to the emotionless pilot and asked hesistantly. 

"What did.... he say?"

The Japanese pilot was quiet for a moment, then answered, just as quietly.

"Hands... small, cold hands."~


	2. Incubus Thread: Needle

__

Dream Weaver

Second Thread

by: Dekiru-chan

It was a quiet dinner. Relena sat alone at the large table that sturdily bore the metal dishes. Soon they would be whisked away to dispel steam that would billow into her face and reveal delicacies. She sighed and cupped her head with her palm as she replayed the events that occurred that day. There was a silence, then the butler coughed slightly as he adjusted the pristine towel that lay draped over his arm. Obviously distracted, Relena looked up quickly and dismissed the tall man. "That will be all, Charles. Thank you."

He inclined his head and hurried back, eager to witness the chaos Duo would bring into the kitchen. Relena gazed at her reflection in the gleaming covering. Light blue eyes stared back at her. She issued a dismal sigh once again and lifted the top off her salad.

She picked up her fork in her right hand and twirled it around her thumb as she picked at the crispy leaves. She speared a tomato almost casually and retracted the silver utensil. Liquid dripped from the wound, mingling with her salad, tainting green with crimson. 

Suddenly she bolted upright and gazed wide eyed at her salad. The fork dropped from her nerveless hand and clattered to the floor. The sound of metal upon marble, shocked her out of her stupefied state and she shook her head to clear her mind. A small smile spread on her face as she retrieved her fork and wiped it clean. She bit into a leaf with a crisp sound and muttered around it. "I swear I saw a pair of eyes in my salad." She smiled again, shaking her head and mentally reminding herself to take a long, hot bath that night.

In the kitchen, the butler Charles, leaned against the counter as he watched Duo arm wrestle with the chef. Trowa impassively chewed on a roll as Quatre crumbled crackers into his soup, each watching Duo with an amused expression. The door swung open as Heero walked in and stopped, his eyes sweeping the entire kitchen. Duo turned and allowed the chef to yell in triumph as he grinned widely at the Japanese pilot. "Hey! Heero! Are you finally going to eat like us mortals?"

Heero ignored the audacious American boy and stalked over to where Trowa and Quatre were eating quietly. Quatre stopped sipping at his steaming soup as he watched Heero glance at the ceiling and inspect every shadow. Trowa stared at him, his expression clearly asking what the other was doing. Heero continued with his scrutinizing, then turned to the portly chef, who visibly withered under the boy's glare. 

"Did you see a small girl come in here?"

"A small girl, sir? Um... No, sir."

"Hn. Do you have any females that might be mistaken for a small girl?"

"Er... I believe Mary could."

"Mary?" Heero raised his eyebrows at the sweating chef.

"Y-yes, sir. The maid, sir."

"How old is this 'Mary'?"

"Around 56 years old, sir."

"Hn." Heero turned away and glanced at the other three pilots who were staring, perplexed at him. He gestured for the door and gave the entire kitchen one last momentary view before he exited the kitchen. 

When the pilots were out in the empty hallway, there was an uncomfortable silence. Quatre cleared his throat and inquired what all three had been pondering. "Ahem... Would you mind telling us what's going on Heero?"

Heero remained silent, then stared down the empty corridor. Trowa, Duo, and Quatre followed his gaze. Absolute quiet reigned, except for the droning hum of the heater. Then Duo raised his eyebrows and cupped his ears to magnify the sound. Trowa frowned and turned towards Heero. 

"It's louder this time."

"Hn." 

Quatre scowled and strained to decipher what the others were hearing. "I don't hear anything." Duo looked at the long haired pilot and Heero with a queer expression.

"Is that.... what I think it is?"

"Hn." Heero nodded curtly. Duo looked again down the empty corridor, this time with a frightened expression. He backed away with his long, chestnut braid clutched in his hands, violet eyes wide with shock. 

"That is..... FREAKY!" He hastily bolted through the swinging door and left the other three boys standing in the flower-papered hallway.

Quatre smoothed a curling side of the wall-paper and looked down at the dark crimson carpet. Almost casually, he asked. "So.... what do you hear?" Trowa looked at the blond Arabian and passively walked to the kitchen door and swung it open. Quatre frowned as he watched the tall boy walk away. 

Heero followed, commenting as he walked past. "Listen harder." Quatre sighed and slid to the ground and patiently waited to hear the mysterious sound.

* * * ~ * ~ * * *

Duo munched on a sandwich, desperately trying to drown out that sound that reverberated in his ears over and over again. He watched Trowa walk in the door, followed closely by Heero. The two emotionless pilots sat down at the table and watched Duo neatly devour his turkey concoction. Finally, when he was finished, he licked his fingers and downed a glass of water. He set the glass down gently. Then, he struck the table with a fist and stood up to scream. "WHAT THE FU**ING HE** WAS THAT?!"

Heero and Trowa remained seated and waited for Duo to calm himself. The American pilot sat down, his braid whipping out threatening to strike anyone. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Okay," He opened his eyes to reveal smoldering amethysts and looked at Heero. "Was that why you, Wufei, and Trowa came to the conclusion that some rebel psychic was invading Relena's mind?"

Trowa nodded. "Wufei went to interrogate some witnesses who claim to have seen a cult practicing some mind control the other day." 

Duo frowned at Heero "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" 

"Wufei and I are both Asians. Therefore, we are exposed to certain genetics that allow us to hear certain sounds that other ethic groups aren't able to. Just recently, it increased dramatically in volume, so that's why you can hear it only now."

"Just like dogs, ne?

"..............."

"So Quatre can't hear it because of his Arabian background?"

"Hai, but I have a hypothesis that he can sense the 'rebel' in some other way."

Duo interrupted. "Like using his other five senses?"

"Hn."

"What about Relena? Has she heard it?"

Heero shook his head. Duo frowned and protested again. "Isn't she European, like Trowa?"

"I'm inferring that females are able to see rather than hear... she has been getting visions in her dreams."

Duo snorted. "Or she could be highly insensitive." Heero raised his eyebrows. There was an uncomfortable silence. Then the American pilot frowned. 

"So for each ethnic group... it differs right?"

"Hn."

"Then... how come I smell something really strange? It's like..." Duo inhaled again and scrutinized the odor. "... fresh flowers."

Heero nodded. "Your genetic code replies more strongly to scent." 

"Cool!" Duo smirked. The smile suddenly faded as the braided pilot looked for a familiar gentle face. "Where's Quatre?" 

Suddenly, as if it was an immediate response to his query, the kitchen door swung open with a BANG! Quatre Winner stood in the doorway, his face ashen in color as he clutched his shoulder and shakily drew several breaths. Trowa and Duo stood up in surprise. The Arabian took two tenuous steps, then his pure blue eyes gazed at the three pilots like a timorous deer in front of a speeding car. He whispered faintly, then his eyes rolled up and his limbs gave out and collapsed. Trowa sprang forward to catch him. 

Duo stared at his fainted companion. He never took his eyes off of him, even when he sat next to the emotionless pilot and asked hesistantly. 

"What did.... he say?"

The Japanese pilot was quiet for a moment, then answered, just as quietly.

"Cold... small, cold hands."

* * * ~ * ~ * * *

Owari... for now ^.~

Dekiru-chan's note: I got slightly off track there, but I wrapped it up at the end. ^^;;; Anyone like this? Please Review... God... I'm so bad at this.

Preview: 

~ Duo chuckled nervously as Relena glared at him with steel blue eyes; unearthly azure eyes. She snarled viciously as the blade of her steak knife pressed against his pulsating jugular vein. ~


End file.
